


Promessa - The Hymn of Light And Sea

by Eydol



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tags to be added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Weeks ago, Ryota, the king of merfolks, saved a human named Kensuke from the sea. Now, he doesn't know why but he can't stop thinking about him, and decides to ask his friend, Koki, to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fjeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FJERIL!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy it! I wanted it to be a mere one shot, but we all know that my brain is terrible and loves to write bigger things... So here it is, a chaptered Ryoken fic, yeaaah! *applause* I still don't know how many chapter there will be, only the future will tell us.  
> As for the title... Don't ask me, they both are good so I just tied them together. The summary is worse, tbh, I may change it later. 
> 
> This fic is linked to the last drabble of a series I wrote for Fjeril's birthday in 2017, so, I'm sorry if you're confused about everything.   
> They're... probably OOC, I'm sorry about that, I'm not accustomed to write about them. 
> 
> Enjoy~ ♥

            The sea was angry, and waves were fiercely taping both the water and th coast. Shaking his tail faster, Ryota hurried up to join his meeting point before the weather was getting worse. Not that he totally care, but he knew that the person he would meet might not be able to stay a long time with that weather. _It shouldn’t have been a problem, though…_ It was his friend’s fault. If he hadn’t fallen in love with a human, then he wouldn’t be living with him and wouldn’t have lost his tail. Ryota didn’t even know it was possible for a merfolk to lose his tail by staying for a long time outside the sea. _He probably feels sad and alone now…_ Maybe he would try to comfort him, but not too much: after all, it was his fault if Ryota became king. He didn’t understand why Koki was so in love with his human. He saw one weeks ago, and… He frowned. No, he couldn’t say it wasn’t attractive. _What’s happening to me…?_

            He finally arrived to their rendezvous place, that was somewhere near the beach, and when he left the water, he noticed the big and beautiful house. Seeing it, Ryota arched an eyebrow. _I didn’t remember him loving extravagant things._ He shrugged, then left the water. His pink tail became two legs, and he almost fell on the sand, not used to them yet even if it wasn’t the first time. _How one can use horrible things like that?_ he wondered, while headed towards the house. It was the first time he came there. Usually, they met at the beach, and Ryota didn’t need to walk that much. Unfortunately, Koki’s human was sick apparently, and he didn’t want to leave his side. That’s what he told him through their _shellphones_ at least.

            Ryota arrived in front of the door - or so he thought it was the door - and he knocked. Behind him, he could hear the rain falling so fast, and the angry scream of the waves hitting the sand with ferocity. Even him feared the Sea’s anger, and he hoped it wasn’t because he came here on that day. He knocked a second time, already regretting leaving his wonderful cave, when Koki finally opened the door. Without saying even a word, he let him enter, and Ryota was grateful when the door was closed behind him, deadening the sound of the angry sea.

“I’m sorry for making you coming here,” Koki finally said, leading him in the strange place, “but I didn’t want to leave Mamoru’s side in his state.”

“Human are frail.” Ryota stated.

“They are,” Koki confirmed, “but they’re doing their best to be strong, and that’s something interesting to see.”

“To the point to lose your tail?”

            Maybe it was too rude, but Ryota was still salty about the fact that he was king because of the human.

“I lied.”

            Ryota stopped dead.

“Excuse-me?”

“I lied to stay here. I still have my tail.”

“You…”

            Ryota froze. Was it a joke? Because if it was, then, it wasn’t funny at all. But given Koki’s expression, it wasn’t a joke at all. He clenched his fists. Koki had never been selfish, and for once he was, it was to give up his king’s role and stay with his human. _Fine. I’ll do as if I wasn’t salty at all._ So, he just shrugged and nodded, before Koki leaded him to what he called a living room.

            Then, the former king left him alone, and Ryota took advantage of it to watch around him. He was in a large room, sat on a something really soft he thought. The wall were white, with few colored things Ryota never saw in the see. Actually the whole room was so strange that he just wanted to go back in his cave where he knew everything. On his left, he could see through the wall - what kind of magic was it? - and he had a beautiful view on the sea whose waves were still hitting the sand, but without sound. The sky was grey, almost threatening. It reminded him of that day he met Kensuke, a human he saved from the sea. He shook his head.

“Sorry for the wait.” Koki said, coming back with something in his hand.

And before he was able to ask what it was, he had a strange thing between his hands, with hot water. He arched an eyebrow.

“Hot water?”

“It’s tea.”

“Tea?”

            Koki explained him what it was and it confused Ryota even more. Human were strange, he decided once again, and what he was going to ask Koki right now was even more stupid than them. _Maybe that’s because that Mamoru gave a human aura to Koki and now, it’s going through me._ Yet, he tasted what his friend called tea, and strangely enough, he liked it. _Maybe they’re not as stupid as I thought._

“So, what did you want to talk about? You seemed quite concerned.”

            Ryota looked at the hot water between his hands, trying to find a way to tell him that. Especially because he was afraid of doing the same thing as Koki, but there was no way he would follow his steps. First of all, it wasn’t the same thing at all. His feelings weren’t the same Koki could feel, anyway.

“Hm, do you remember what I told you, weeks ago? About the human I saved?”

“Yes.” Koki answered after a sip. “Did something happen? Did he fall again in the sea?”

It wouldn’t be the first time. That was how Koki and Mamoru kept meeting each other, if he understood well, the later always drowned. If Koki thought it was strange for a human who didn’t to swim to always enter the sea no matter what, he never mentioned it. As for Ryota, he suspected the human to do it on purpose just to meet the former king. That was stupid, but not impossible. Humans were unpredictable.

“I would like to meet him.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. My brain doesn’t want to answer that question.”

“Oh.”

The grin on Koki’s lips made him roll his eyes.

“It’s not for what you imagine.” He stopped him. “I’m just interested.”

“Yes, sure. That’s what I told myself the first time.”

“I’m not like you.”

Koki didn’t answer, but the grin on his lips didn’t disappear and it bothered Ryota a lot.

“So, how do you intend to find him?” Koki finally asked.

“I don’t know. I thought that, maybe, your human could help?”

“Mamoru?” Koki repeated. “When he’ll be in a better state, maybe he would be able to help.”

            Ryota nodded.

“So, what’s his name, and how does he look like?”

            Ryota pondered for a while before finally answering, still looking at his tea.

“Kensuke. And he has… beautiful eyes. With the color of the ocean. And his hair is like the night sky, and it doesn’t need stars to be bright.” He said, before looking at Koki.

            His friend was staring at him in disbelief, as if he had said something shocking, but Ryota couldn’t understand what it was. So he stared back, in confusion, and he felt his ears getting red.

“That was very…” Koki started, but he stopped his sentence when he heard a sound near them.

            Ryota turned his face towards the origin of the sound too, and he finally noticed the person standing near a door, seeming half asleep, in strange clothes that weren’t as elegant as Koki’s. Green, with bears’ faces on it. He arched an eyebrow at that strange sight. So, it was the human Koki was so fond of? He didn’t give a good feeling.

“Mamoru, go back to sleep.” Koki said, standing up, and coming closer to the human.

            Ryota watched them, noticing the way they act around each other. It was the first time he saw Koki acting that way, looking fondly at the human, forgetting his surroundings. It reminded him the days Koki was still king, just a few time after he met Mamoru, always daydreaming even though he should have taken care of his people. He remembered he thought he was sick, but way too happy about that. Like right now. _Maybe this Mamoru isn’t a bad thing, after all…_

            When Koki finally succeeded to put his human back to bed, he came back with blush on his cheeks, and said:

“Sorry. So, what were we talking about?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure it’s fine for you to be here?”

“I’m feeling better thanks to you, Ko~”

            Koki raised an eyebrow hearing Mamoru’s statement. He knew he should have faith in Mamoru: after all, he knew him, and he knew that he was a big boy, but sometimes, he felt Mamoru was just a child; and now was that kind of moment. He was pretty sure he was still a bit sick, but Mamoru was stubborn, and when he had an idea in mind, he didn’t have it anywhere else.

“Also, I want you to meet someone.”

“Someone?” Koki repeated.

            They were going to a ball given by the king. Mamoru was his pianist, and even if they were together, Koki never went to the balls, as he didn’t want to explain the human king why he was there. _“Yes, I left my kingdom just to be able to stay with my human lover_ ”... Really a bad idea. But, for a strange reason, Mamoru almost begged him. The human knew he couldn’t go, but he almost dropped on his knees, as if it was the most important thing in his life. And so, Koki couldn’t refuse.

            That was why they were in front of the castle, going the stairs up. Koki was still sure it wasn’t a good idea, but he followed the pianist, trying not to look around him, in case he met the human king by accident.

“Mamoru, explain me better please.”

“Did you know that the king had a son?”

“Hm? He mentioned him twice or thrice,” Koki explained, “but I never met him.”

“That’s right. He was studying for years in another country, but he came back weeks ago. I want you to meet him.”

“Why?”

“You’ll understand by yourself. I just hope I’m not doing a mistake.”

            Once again, Koki arched an eyebrow, but said nothing and followed his lover inside the castle. They were greeted by a few people, and Mamoru introduced Koki to them. Then, after a few talks, Mamoru had to go near the piano, and Koki almost followed him until he remembered he didn’t want to be seen. So he stopped and stood in a corner of the room, arms crossed waiting for the night to be over and going to bed. Yet, he forgot about his plans as soon as Mamoru started to play. It was always a pleasure to hear him play, Koki thought, and sometimes at home, when his lover played, it happened that he sang. Mamoru already told him he liked when Koki sang with him, and he even wrote lyrics matching with a few of his melodies. So, Koki learned them, and they sang together. Mamoru even started teaching him piano, but Koki wasn’t skilled at it.

            The melody he played right now was a fast one, and people around him started dancing, smile on their face, dress spinning. Koki was looking at them, not really caring, when he noticed someone on the other side of the room. Beautiful eyes with the color of the ocean, and hair with the color of the night sky. _Oh._ Koki couldn’t help but stare at that man, wondering if his name was Kensuke, because if it was, then he found Ryota’s human. He wanted to talk about it with Mamoru but, unfortunately for him, the human was going to play for a very long time, and Koki had to wait what seemed to be two long hours - when it was, in fact, one whole hour - for his lover to have a break. And when he did, Koki almost ran towards him.

“Mamoru. I think I found Ryota’s human.”

“I knew it. That’s why I brought you here.”

“Wait what?”

“Let me introduce you to Prince Kensuke.”

“Prnce...Kensuke?”

            Koki blinked twice, finally understanding Mamoru’s earlier statement, then nodded. They were about to approach him but the man Koki noticed - the prince if he believed Mamoru - came first, surprising them.

“Mister Fujimura, it’s been a while I wasn’t able to hear your piano.” He said with a big smile on his face. “As I remembered it, it was perfect.”

“It’s far from being perfect, Your Highness, but thank you.”

            The two humans stared at each other, before laughing and taking each other in an embrace that surprised Koki at first. And they started to talk so fast, dropping all the polite words that Koki wondered if he wasn’t dreaming. But he guessed that Mamoru was more linked with the royal family, in the end, and he decided that he would need to talk with him later.

“Let me introduce you someone special to me, Ken.” Mamoru suddenly said, before turned towards Koki. “This is Koki, my true love.”

            Without noticing, Koki blushed and bowed in front of the prince.

“And Koki, this is Prince Kensuke, and a childhood friend.”

            That explained a lot suddenly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” Koki bowed, hoping deep inside that the king wouldn’t come to meet with both his son and Mamoru.

“It’s a pleasure too,” Kensuke answered, “Mamoru couldn’t stop writing about you in every of his letter, it feels like I know you for years.”

“Did he?” Koki asked, glancing at Mamoru.

“Hey! You weren’t forced to tell him that now…!”

            Kensuke laughed, and Mamoru blushed. _Not only me, honey._ Then the brown haired man shook his head, and turned towards the prince once again.

“By the way, Ken, we have a question.”

“Hm? What is it?” Ken tilted his head.

“Did you fall in the sea on your way back home?”

            Ken’s eyes opened wide and he even did a step away, stammering:

“H-How do you know? I’ve done my best for nobody to know…!”

“Because we have a very good friend who told us…” Koki answered, and he was the one who got the terrified look from the prince.

“A...A very good friend?”

“Have you heard of Ryota?”

            Suddenly, Kensuke seemed relaxed, and he even sighed, and a smile was back on his lips. Koki took notice it was another kind of smile, a genuine one, and his cheeks were also red. _Interesting._

“Ryota saved me.” He finally explained. “But how do you know him?”

            Koki and Mamoru glanced at each other, before the latter took the prince’s arm, leading him to the garden.

A long discussion was going to happen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure they're still OOC, I'm so sorry ;;

“Your Highness, about the coral…?”

            The voice that called him woke him up and he turned his face towards the mermaid trying to talk with him. It was one of the mermaids who tried flirting with him, hoping to become his wife. Yet, unfortunately for her - and all of the mermaids actually - he wasn’t interested and deep down in his heart, he knew he would never be. He felt bad for her at first, but he decided that if he was better like that, then he wouldn’t destroy his own happiness. After all, Koki did it, so why wouldn’t he?

“What’s happening with the coral?” He finally answered with a jaded look.

            The coral was a huge problem that both the seafolks and the humans tried to resolve. Unfortunately, up until now, it seemed that even though the human king was doing his best, his people weren’t. And if people didn’t want it, what could they do?

“It’s getting worse. The ones near the beaches are slowly dying. Fishes are more and more complaining.”

            Ryota closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples, already tired. It was only the morning, and yet, bad news kept coming one after another. How was Koki dealing with all of it in the past? Himself thought he was going to be crazy. He wasn’t made for being a king, and he repeated it to his friend so much he wondered why he still chose him.

“Your Highness?” The mermaid called him.

            He opened his eyes and stared at her, before answering:

“I’m going to see the corals by myself,” he explained, “then contact the king.”

“Can I come with you?”

            Ryota stared at her for a few seconds before answering maybe too rudely:

“No.”

“But you can’t go alone.” She protested.

“Oh, but I _can_ and I _will._ ”

            Then, without further words, he left the place, and went back to his cavern where he searched for his shellphone. The thing was tied to a bracelet that he put around his wrist, then he left. He met once again the mermaid on his way, and she still tried to convince him to take her with him; but he just ignored her.

            Ryota didn’t notice the time it took him to reach the corals, deep in thoughts because he saw a fish of the same colors of Kensuke’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but think about him. Koki promised to ask Mamoru’s help once he was feeling better, but he got no news from the former king, and he started wondering if he forgot about him as soon as he stepped away their house. Of course, Koki wasn’t like that, but the wait made him think stupid things about his friend. _I’m sure they’re doing their best._ After all, there was surely many Kensuke, and his description didn’t help. Himself wouldn’t be able to find a seafolk with such a description. _Maybe I should remember any particularity about him…?_ But he barely saw him, so managing to find something like that would be useless.

            He arrived near the corals and sighed in front of them when he saw most of them had lost shade of colors. What could they do? Pollution and humans’ doings were the reasons of this tragedy, and yet, even though seafolks were doing their best to destroy it, the decease grew bigger and bigger, almost unstoppable. Maybe the humans were the problems. Maybe the King lied, and maybe they were doing nothing.

“I really need to speak with him.” He decided.

            He already disliked that, but he would do his best for his kingdom. He also wanted to ask advices to Koki, but didn’t want to bother him when he seemed fine where he was. So, strong with this desire, he came back to his cavern, and looked at his shellphone. Koki hadn’t tried to contact him yet, so he guessed there was nothing relevant for now. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then left his room.

 

* * *

 

            Ryota had a meeting, but not with the human king. He didn’t receive any news from him, and in his opinion, he wouldn’t get one before long. But Koki contacted him, at least, and they had set a point of rendezvous. He didn’t explain why, though, and Ryota felt a touch of excitation just at the thought of meeting his friend. Or rather, at the thought that he could get some news about Kensuke.

He swam fast until the beach where he had to meet Koki, and when he finally put his head outside the water, about to walk on the beach, he saw _him_. Not Koki, nor Mamoru. _Kensuke._ Surprised, he went back under the water, crossing his arms, staring in front of him in disbelief. _Okay, calm down Ryota._ Was it a coincidence? Certainly not. The man was at the exact point he had to meet Koki, at the exact hour. It meant he knew. It meant Koki knew. _He could have told me…!_

He took a deep breath, and finally left the water. Once again, his eyes fell on Kensuke, but the human was closer to him now, half of his legs in the water. Not expecting this, Ryota started and swam away a tad, to be sure not to be too close of the human.

“Thank goodness, I thought you were drowning.”

            Ryota arched his eyebrows.

“I’m a merman. I can’t drown.”

“Ah, huh, true. It was stupid, sorry.”

            That was more than stupid but Ryota didn’t say it aloud. No need to scare him, especially now that he was in front of him. They stayed quiet, the two of them unsure of what to say. So, they just stared at each other for a long moment, until Ryota decided to ask:

“So, how did you know I would be here?”

“Mamoru and Koki told me,” the human answered with a big smile, “I didn’t see Mamoru for years, and out of nowhere, he told me you were acquainted! I was surprised.”

            _Like me right now._ He was surprised to learn that Mamoru and Kensuke knew each other, and still didn’t understand how the human and Koki understood his description. But they did, and that’s all that mattered for now.

            Once again, they stayed quiet, but Ryota didn’t feel it was oppressive. On the contrary, it was quite peaceful, and it changed him from the atmosphere under the sea. He almost didn’t want to break the silence, yet, it would be stupid to continue like that when it was the first time they were together since their meeting. And Ryota couldn’t say he had time, as he had to go back ruling a whole kingdom. So, he decided to move and asked:

“Please, could you close your eyes?”

“Huh? Why?” Kensuke answered, confused. “Are you going to leave?”

“No, I’m doing better. Please.”

            Kensuke tilted his head, but closed his eyes nevertheless. Then, Ryota let his tail grow into two legs and sat on the sand.

“It’s fine now.”

            When Kensuke opened his eyes, he blinked twice, staring at Ryota’s legs in disbelief.

“You can do that?”

“Why not?”

“Human can’t.”

“Eh? Maybe you don’t need to.”

“Do you need it?”

“Not really.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Me neither.”

            They looked at each other, and without warning, bursted in laugh. It had been a long time Ryota didn’t laugh like that, and he didn’t know it would be so wonderful and relieving. It was as if a burden on his shoulders just broke, and he didn’t complain.

            Kensuke sat beside the now legs-with merman, and they stayed quiet, looking at the sea, until the human asked how it was under the sea. And Ryota talked, so much that he surprised himself. Kensuke listened, sometimes reacting, but essentially quiet, as if Ryota’s speech was the most important in the world. Then, it was the contrary, and the merman found out that it was marvelous. Kensuke’s voice wasn’t soft, but there was a little something inside that made the merman shiver, and it wasn’t a bad thing. _Look at me, I’m starting looking like Koki now…_ It wasn’t unpleasant, yet, he knew he shouldn’t. He was a king, after all, and even if it pissed him off, he didn’t want to do like the former one. _But I, too, want to be happy._

Time fled, and they noticed it only when the night started falling over them. With a pout on his face, Ryota asked Kensuke to close his eyes, then took back his tails, jumping inside the water.

“I have to go, or I’ll get scolded” he stated.

            He could already hear the voice of his counselors, and of the girls trying to get married to him.

“I have too.” Kensuke said, then added, “Hey, Ryo…”

            _Ryo? Not bad._

“Do you want to see each other another day?”

            Ryota blinked.

“I would like to. But I don’t know when it will be possible. I have a lot to take care of.”

“Hm… I know you can communicate with Koki?”

“I can.”

“Maybe we could...Through him…”

            Kensuke seemed confused for an unknown reason, as if he didn’t dare speak his idea.

“We can,” Ryota answered with a smile. “I’ll let him know about that. I have to go now, sorry.”

            He rather wanted to leave now than wait for other mermen to come for him. If they knew that he was seeing a human, it was quite sure that they would prevent him to do so ever again.

“I understand. See you next time, then.”

“Hm… See you next time.”

            Then he went under water, and swam quickly towards his kingdom, keeping Kensuke’s smile in mind.

            _I’m definitely doing like Koki…_ And he didn’t know anymore if it bothered him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, sorry about that x_o

            For the first time since a few days, the sky was blue and bright, and the sun warmed the earth under it. If he could rest on a rock, feeling the warm beams on his body, the king of the merfolks would do it. However he couldn’t, and he moved towards the beach, a neutral expression on his face. The King of Human finally accepted to meet with him; unfortunately, he was too busy and so sent his son. Ryota wasn’t very happy about that fact, but as long as the prince was serious and they could find a solution to their problem, it would be fine. Of course, he didn’t have much hope, but he still could dream. It was, certainly, the only thing humans wouldn’t take from him.

            He arrived at the rendezvous point where the human delegation was waiting for him and the advisors he brought along. They stopped near the shore, changed their tails for legs, and walked on the beach just after. While walking towards the human, Ryota’s eyes fell on every face, trying to determine if he already met them or not until he discovered a face he wasn’t expecting at all at the end of the human queue. He stopped and looked at the person in front of him, surprised.

“Their Highnesses King Ryota and Prince Kensuke are both here. The reunion can begin!” Two voices said.

            _Prince Kensuke, hm? Now, that’s interesting._ Given the said prince’s face, the king guessed he thought the same. Or maybe was he expecting it. In any case, after exchanging greetings, they went towards a cavern hidden in a cliff. It was dangerous, but everything was ready in case of the cliff falling and blocking the entrance while they were inside.

            It was a cavern created by the ocean and Time, big enough for the two species representant and a few of their followers to held a reunion inside. The place was pretty dark, but the humans were smart enough to bring candles and light them. Ken sat at the end of the cavern, while Ryota was at the entrance; then, two of their followers sat between them, and the meeting started.

“So, what is the reason for the merfolks to ask for a meeting?” One of the humans asked, a man with a grey beard and round glasses.

            His balding head was shining under the candlelights, almost giving a sacred aura. Except that Ryota knew how the man was terrible with manner, and he proved it once again by attacking them. Ken threw a strange look at the man, but said nothing; maybe because he didn’t dare, or maybe because he didn’t want to scold him in front of everyone. In any case, it wasn’t Ryota who answered the human, but a mermaid who came with him, one of the “candidates” for being his wife. Her name was Fina.

“The same as usual. You’re still doing nothing about the corals.”

            Saying that, Fina put back her blue locks behind her ear and looked at the human with a satisfied smile. Even if he was grateful for that, Ryota would have to remind her that they were supposed to be friendly with human, not the contrary.

“The corals aren’t humans’ problem.” The man continued. “It’s not our fault if you can’t take care of your kingdom better than that.”

            Ryota clenched his fists. Not humans’ problem? Was he joking? What did he think? That the Ocean Kingdom didn’t take care of their corals? He was about to answer dryly to the man, but Ken was faster than him, and it was with an angry voice he heard him say:

“And why isn’t it our problem? I’m pretty sure that pollution and all the things that _shouldn’t_ be in the Ocean are humans’ doings.”

            Silence answered him, but when their eyes met, Ryota couldn’t help but nod and smile just a little to thank him.

“So, about our problem,” Ken continued seriously, “I heard by the King what should have been done, but never was.” He then turned towards the seafolks, and bowed. “I’m sorry for the trouble, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to repair that.”

            The humble voice he talked with almost made the seafolks uneasy; Ryota’s heart almost skipped a beat, and he even shiveed. He knew he disliked to see that kind of expression on Kensuke’s face, but didn’t understand why, and he wanted to hug him to the point he let his nails scratch his palms to stop himself doing something very stupid.

            The reunion  continued in a better way, and ended with a handshake from both the party. Ryota knew nothing would get resolved quickly, but he felt he could have faith in Kensuke for making sure everything was done. When the seafolks were ready to leave the cavern to go back to their realm, Kensuke suddenly stopped them.

“Can I talk with you, Your Highness? Alone, I mean.”

            The two people behind Ryota showed a disapproval look, but their king didn’t care that much, and followed Kensuke, walking on the warm sand.

“King, huh?” Kensuke finally said when they were far enough of the others.

“And prince. I didn’t expect it.”

“I should be the one saying that.” Ken pulled a face, and Ryota smirked.

“Is it a problem?”

“No. On the contrary, I’m relieved it’s you. I thought it would be a old man and that he would kill me.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because I heard Seafolks dislike humans, and with what was happening, well… You know.”

            Ryota tilted his head.

“That’s true that we prefer being far away from you, but…” He looked at the place his advisors were waiting. “...But it doesn’t mean we dislike you. If it was the case, we wouldn’t save you from drowning, or spend a whole afternoon with you.”

            By saying so, he winked, and Ken chuckled.

“I see.”

“Some even end their their life with one of you…” He muttered, thinking about Koki surely by Mamoru’s sides at this very moment.

            It was fun how suddenly he envied him.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Ryota answered, before sighing. “Well, I should go.”

“Ah, wait!” Kensuke almost screamed, and Ryota blinked. “I mean… I was wondering if it was possible if we could continue seeing each other? I mean, outside the official meeting. Like the last time we met.”

            Ryota stared at the human in front of him, speechless. He never thought that Kensuke would propose something like that, especially given the fact that both of them are important people of their kinds. But here they were, planning future meeting as if they were friends.

“I don’t know,” the merman finally answered, words burning his tongue as if it was poison, “I mean, I’m busy.”

            _I’m supposed to be._ He didn’t know if it was becaue of Kensuke’s disappointed face, or his own reason screaming “you’re stupid”, but he added:

“The next time we can meet, I’ll tell Koki and Mamoru for them to warn you.”

“Really?”

            And oh, he seemed so happy, as if he had learned it was his birthday. _Urgh._

“Yes. I don’t know when, though, so…”

“Yes, I understand. You’re a king,after all. You’re busier than me.”

“Yes, a king…” Ryota muttered.

            _No need to remind me that._ Now his mood was dropping, and he decided to end the conversation here. Not that he really wanted to, but he rather wanted to talk with the human on quiet moments, when they were alone, and no worries to have about their duty.

            So, he bidded him a good day, before going back to his advisors, then in the ocean. When the water surrounded his body, and his tail was back, it felt like something was off, as if he shouldn’t be there.

            But he decided to ignore it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, happy birthday Fjeril! ♥ Love you ♥  
> (Also, I want a shellphone too, sounds fantastic)


End file.
